The overall objective is to evaluate the clinical effectiveness for the patients with thalassemia major of the s.c. Desferrioxamine regimen chosen as the most efficacious and feasible in the short term clinical studies. Evaluations have been completed of the cardiac, endocrine, liver and hematologic status of the 59 patients on study for baseline information against which the long term effectiveness of the chelating agent may be judged. It is hoped that good end organ function may be maintained in the younger patients and that normal growth will result. In the older patients some improvement in end organ function is hoped for. Repeat evaluations will occur yearly for the cardiac and endocrine function, and every 3 months for the hematologic and liver functions.